Rikiya Yotsubashi/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Rikiya Yotsubashi is the son of the criminal Destro, founder of the Meta Liberation Army, who died without the world even knowing he had heirs. After his father committed suicide in prison, he was adopted by the Army's surviving acolytes, who hiding his origins from the rest of the world, and has been groomed since childhood to bear the mantle of Destro, restoring the Meta Liberation Army once more. Rikiya grew up and became the President and CEO of the Detnerat Company. Using his resources and influence to extend Destro's ideology and gain followers, always avoiding attracting the attention of the authorities. Synopsis Meta Liberation Army Arc In his office at the Detnerat Company. His secretary Miyashita shows him the rough-cut of the second commercial announcing the Detnerat's entrance into hero support gear business. Rikiya and Miyashita discuss the company's prospects in hero support market. When Miyashita notes that the company has a lot to overcome do to their newness in the market, Rikiya points out Detnerat is at least the lead in 'meta ability-related' goods. Miyashita is confused about the term 'meta ability'. Rikiya then corrects himself to say 'Quirks and shows Miyashita his copy of the Meta Liberation War by Destro. After Miyashita tells him that he had also read it but he believes Destro was nothing but a terrorist whose unjustified actions caused the deaths of innocent people. He also criticizes the literary style and deems it pretentious. Without warning, Rikiya wraps his arms around Miyashita's body and begins to question him on his family. After Miyashita answers his mother is deceased, Rikiya starts to squeeze on his assistant's neck. While squeezing his neck, he tells Miyashita that he is disappointed with his viewpoint and had considered introducing him to the members of the Meta Liberation Army. Ignoring Miyashita's pleas, he ultimately snaps his neck and Miyashita falls dead on to the floor. Looking at his dead employee, Rikiya sheds tears and declares he won't forget him. Later on, Rikiya meets with his followers and declares their intention to destroy the League of Villains. During the meeting Rikiya mentions that the products he is leaking to the black market are being monitored and are designed to self-destruct so that they cannot be traced back to the Detnerat Company and interrupt the company's research. Tomoyasu Chikazoku says that the guest that Rikiya wanted has arrived. As the guards walk in with a badly beaten-up Giran, Tomoyasu states that Giran has not talked nor revealed any of his clients though he is known to help the League with supplies and recruits and therefor surely has valuable information. Giran mocks Rikiya's face while revealing his irritation at a 'big and legitimate company' entering his market. Rikiya asks him for his price, as Giran replies that he doesn't do business with people he doesn't respect nor would he sell out his customers all while avoiding confirming his associations with the League. He laughs that Rikiya should try approaching him again the right way. With a somewhat maniacal smile, the President responds that the two will be spending a lot of time together. Rikiya contacts the League of Villains with one of Giran’s phones and speaks with Twice. He asks the League to check the news, then introduces himself as Re-Destro and the Meta Liberation Army, and espouses the Army’s beliefs. After reporting on Giran’s status, Rikiya flaunts the Meta Liberation Army’s influence and size to the League, and reveals his knowledge of their location. He asks that the League come to Deika City, where he will release Giran and offer them a choice: Fight and die at the hands of the Meta Liberation Army, or be attacked and arrested by heroes that he will call to their location. In his tower, Re-Destro explains to Giran on how Deika City is a great town to set up forces in due to its reclusive location in the mountains with few routes in or out. After the bound Giran interjects that Rikiya made two mistakes on he won't be treated like a damsel in distress and that the tranquility of the city will be destroyed if the League of Villains releases Nomu. Unfazed, Rikiya rebuts Giran's claim about the Nomu with three reasons of his own. First, they have not been used since the Kamino Incident. Second, even though a high-powered Nomu appeared in Kyushu it made only weaker white Nomu. Third, Dabi said he had to retrieve the high-powered Nomu. This leads Re-Destro to conclude that the League has limited use of Nomu and this is a consequence of All For One's incarceration. Rikiya later muses about Himiko's tragic background, commenting how odd it is that society insists on conforming despite humanity moving beyond the point of normal to the public by using Himiko. When he receives word of Curious' death from Skeptic. Tears coming from his eyes, as he reacts with on how life was precious to her and the other warriors death. When Skeptic prepares the cameras to help show the need for everyday people to be able to use their Quirks especially in the absence of Heroes, Giran responds by asking if anything will change and calls them insane. Re-Destro speaks up to comment that it's everyone else that is mad and criticizes Giran for his lack of imagination. Rikiya later interrupts Giran, as he is questioning Skeptic on his act by twisting the latter's head towards himself. He threatens Giran for his silence, explaining that Tomoyasu is using his ability to "take care" of Twice and Himiko. He reveals that they're manipulating puppets with Jin's likeness, and reveals that with Detnerat's technology and Feel Good Inc.'s communications systems, Tomoyasu has absolute control over the puppets. Rikiya is soon shocked when he sees that Twice has overcome his trauma, while seeing the streets filled with his clones. Rikiya comments on how Skeptic failed and deems it a rare sight but the latter states he has a plan and leaves while Giran remarks on their loss of numbers because of Twice. Rikiya admits he is correct but reveals he has an ace to help and wishes his comrade Geten luck in his endeavors. Afterwards, Re-Destro is confronted by clones of Twice and the latter taunts him on his balding head. Annoyed, Re-Destro remarks that Twice's puns lack the comedy that Miyashita has. Twice's clones attack him but he uses his Quirk to overcome them and push them back. Re-Destro also reveals that he never intended to kill Giran but promises to do so if they continue to stand against him. Re-Destro also reveals the origins and goals of his father's ambitions and how he intends to make it reality. Re-Destro then asks if he really thinks they'll beat him before he overhears from the clone of Tomura that disaster is coming when the real Tomura was able to reach the tower and destroys it with a single touch. Re-Destro survives the fall and finally comes face to face with Tomura who recognizes from the Detnerat commercial and Re-Destro remarks that he won't get his answer before he readies for a fight. Activating his Quirk, Re-Destro increases his size while Tomura taunts him on dwindling numbers and asks him where his bravado when he called the league went. In response, Re-Destro voices his anger before he and Tomura start to fight with Re-Destro starting to seize Tomura's hand and snap it for killing many of his subordinates. While taunting Tomura, Re-Destro unknowingly destroys some of the hands on Tomura's suit. This triggers Tomura's instincts, allowing him to be able to decay part of his hand by using only two fingers. This phenomenon surprises and causes him to throw Tomura away immediately, Re-Destro wonders he received wrong information about Decay, since it is assumed that Tomura needs his five fingers to activate it. However, he realizes that Tomura is in the process of fully awakening his powers, just like his subordinate Geten from a previous event. When Tomura dashes towards him, he realizes that he is far more nimble and quick then he was back at Kamino Ward and as such far more dangerous. Resolving to end the situation, Re-Destro decides he's done playing around and proceeds to bulk up his body at 80% Liberation, causing his body to contort and bulge until he becomes demonic like in nature. He then releases his Super Move Stress Output Burden that tears through several city blocks in an attempt to kill Tomura. Re-Destro is soon surprised to see Tomura not only survive but was unaffected from his Stress Output Burden. He is shocked to realize that, before the attack could hit him, Tomura touched and destroyed it. The realization that his strongest attack was destroyed leaves him so surprised that he ignores Skeptic's warning. Re-Destro then attempts to finish off Tomura with 100% of his "Stress" Meta Ability activated. However, he is surprised when Tomura retaliates and disintegrates Re-Destro's energy tendrils with ease. This nearly destroys all of Deika City, crumbling most of the surrounding buildings entirely. Re-Destro receives mockery from Tomura by telling him that he understands the latter's motive for destroying whatever bugs him for fun. Re-Destro begins to panic as Tomura moves towards him with intention to kill. Re-Destro rebuffs Tomura's claim and proceeds to summon his support item to amplify his Stress. While doing so, Re-Destro realizes he's feeling fear towards Tomura and briefly recalls his past as a child. Now armored, Re-Destro prepares to use 150% of his power, in which Tomura doesn't seem fazed at all. Re-Destro struggles to withstand Tomura's sheer power as his Claustro armor begins to break apart with no effort. Re-Destro soon deduces that Tomura must have a limited range for him to counterattack. He then attempts to end the battle by launching missiles at Tomura but fails to notice the effects of Tomura's Quirk has gone beyond its limits. Now forced to evacuate, Re-Destro deactivates his decaying armor and witnesses the total chaos Tomura has inflicted on his beloved city. A desperate Re-Destro attempts to escape but plummets straight to the ground with nothing supporting him. However, Re-Destro barely survives but is forced to cut his legs off with a piece of his armor to prevent Decay's effect from spreading on his body. Now defeated, he witnesses a wounded Tomura approaching and tauntingly tells Re-Destro that he recalls the reason this battle happened was due to the latter challenging him to a fight. Re-Destro is amused as Trumpet, Spinner, and the remaining MLA soldiers arrive on the scene. Trumpet commands his soldiers to attack Tomura but they immediately halt as Tomura gives them an icy cold smile. Surprisingly, Re-Destro holds off his subordinates not wanting to bring about more meaningless casualties. Re-Destro admits that his people weren't following his will but rather Destro's command. He then realizes that Tomura's leadership skills are better suited to lead his MLA army. With that being said, Re-Destro surrenders and lends the MLA's strength to the League of Villains. Everyone remaining on the battlefield watches with astonishment. Satisfied with Re-Destro's decision, Tomura asks him if has enough money to get the League some lunch. After the battle, the events are covered up and Re-Destro has taken to using a mobile chair to get around. He later holds a ceremony to the members of the Meta-Liberation army where he formally bestowed control of the army to Tomura, as the grand commander Re-Destro announces that Tomura will be aided by nine lieutenants, consisting of himself, members of the League, and Liberation Army. The alliance becomes known as the Paranormal Liberation Front, which Spinner and Re-Destro coined together. He watches as Tomura speaks up that names are decoration, as what only mattered was the change they bring. After the speech, a submissive Re-Destro asks if Tomura needed anything but is promptly dismissed along with his comrades. Endeavor Agency Arc Sometime later, Re-Destro is present at Hawks' report of how Endeavor has taken on two interns and dismisses him after thanking him for a good job. Afterwards, he and his allies discuss the upcoming goal of the army that would take four months to put in motion. Re-Destro is soon fitted with new mechanical legs and meets with Hawks. He brings up the latter's venture of giving heroes the book of liberation and is excited at the thought of gaining more followers. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis